


the disappearing act

by orphan_account



Series: persona 5 punk band au [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk Band, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Kurusu Akira is a Mess, bad coping mechanisms babeyyy, because they're a cat, futaba is just so done with all of this bullshit, mlm and wlw solidarity, morgana doesn't do gender, morgana is just a cat, what would we do without lesbians?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: akira hasn't moved in 48 hoursmorgana hasn't come home and it's really affecting our boy here
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira & The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Morgana & The Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: persona 5 punk band au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	the disappearing act

Akira lies face down in the trailer. 

He hasn't moved in 48 hours. 

Ann hasn't seen him like this since he broke up with some girl back in high school. Ryuji thinks he's going to die. 

"Akira, bro, _please_ can you drink some water?" He pleads, gingerly stepping around the empty bottles surrounding his bunk.

Makoto sighs, patting Ryuji gently on the arm. "It might be best to leave him be, Ryuji."

The blonde opens his mouth to protest, but he complies. He knows the loss is hard for Akira. Yusuke stares sadly at their frontman, pensive and worried as the occasional heart-wrenching sigh escapes the prison of blankets and pillows. Futaba is frowning, her mouth set in a grim line. "There's one thing that might work." She says. Ryuji swivels to kneel at her feet, shaking her spinny chair lightly.

"Futaba, what do we do?"

The ginger girl adjusts her glasses and the light flares off of them, masking her eyes from view. 

"We bring in the big guns." 

Akira groans when the curtains are pulled open 4 hours later, the feedback whining as Ann plugs her guitar in. Makoto fumbles around with her instrument, dodging the snare drum that Ryuji positions behind everyone else. Futaba rustles a bag of chips and clears her throat expectantly.

"Akira. We're writing. Get your ass out of bed." 

The jet-haired singer lets out a muffled whine. Then, like a divine miracle, Akira flops onto his back and promptly falls out of his bed. His eyeliner is smudged, his nails are chipped, and his shirt is wrinkled. His elbow hits the amp connected to Ann's guitar, and he groans as if he's been shot in the spleen. Makoto winces. Futaba frowns even more, shoving a few Doritos inelegantly into her mouth.

" _Akira_." 

He scowls and picks himself up, eyes rimmed red from all of the bleary-eyed half-sleep he's been getting.

"What?" He spits out, hoarse and croaky.

Ann's turn to flinch, now, the tone surprising for their usually calm and collected leader. Akira sniffs and stares at his black telecaster belligerently. Letting out a wail that would put a ghost to shame, Akira flops back down onto his bed. 

He doesn't move for the next 24 hours. 

On the fifth day, Akira shuts himself in the closet with the guitar and doesn't come out until he's got a fully-formed song. Ann bites her nails, Makoto taps a pencil, Yusuke idly fidgets with Rubix cube, Ryuji's leg won't stop bouncing, and Futaba simply turns in slow circles in her spinny chair. After a full day in the closet, Akira kicks the door open and stomps to the minifridge. He yanks the door open, grabs a carton of milk, and drinks it straight from the carton like the rabid animal he is. After draining the entire container, he slams the fridge door shut and wipes all of his makeup off in the vanity. Wordlessly, he turns back to his bed and sits down, facing all of his other bandmates. 

"I just - I just miss Morgana." He mutters, sniffling. Ann and Ryuji tackle him with hugs, while Yusuke pats his leg comfortingly. Makoto and Futaba watch from the other side of the room. Akira sobs and sniffles, wiping his tears away with his sweater.

"I know, they're just a cat, but they're _my_ cat!" He says, muffled by Ryuji's tattooed biceps.

Futaba swivels back to the recording of the song Akira did in the closet, puts a few reverb effects, and delays on the guitar. She calls over her shoulder to Akira, tying her hair up.

"Yo, Kirakira! This is good shit. Let's go over it one more time with the rest of the band, and I think we've got ourselves the promised single." 

Ann lets out a cheer and cups Akira's face in her hands, ignoring the salty tears seeping into her split fingertips. "Hell fucking yeah, Akira! I'm so _bloody_ proud of you."

She smooshes his cheeks and gives him a tight hug. Akira hiccups.

"What would I do without lesbians?" 

The title of the single is _MY CAT WENT MISSING AND NOW I CAN’T GET OUT OF BED IN THE MORNING._ All caps. Full panic. 

Akira misses the purring of his cat at the foot of his bed that night, but for the first time in 6 days, he is able to sleep. Of course, the universe has other plans, as there was a knock at the trailer door at 3 am. Akira pads over to the door, opening it to a familiar face. 

"Morgana! Holy shit!" He exclaims, scooping his feline companion from the stranger's arms. The girl smiles, giggling as Morgana curls against Akira's chest. He beams down at the girl, stepping aside to invite her in. 

"Can I get you anything? It's super late, and you brought Morgana back, so please make yourself at home." 

She smiles graciously and clears her throat. "Actually, I was here for another reason! Not only did I come to return your cat, but I've been listening to your newest albums, and..." She pauses.

"How do I put this lightly? Your basslines suck. I play bass. I can help you." 

Akira coughs and grins. "I like you. Okay then, show me what you got." 

Ann wakes up to a girl in a pretty lavender sundress absolutely shredding Makoto's bass, Morgana curling around Akira's shoulders. She yawns and hops out of her bunk, giving the cat a gentle pat on the head.

"Wow, she's good. You're recruiting her, right? You can't let this kind of talent go, 'Kira."

The girl stops, smiling sweetly. "Oh, good morning! My name is Okumura Haru."

She gives Ann a gentle handshake, then Akira pipes up. 

"Haru brought Mona back. I think she's our newest member. I'm sure everyone else will agree."

Everyone else does agree. Haru is legendary. 

**Author's Note:**

> im just saying that ann and akira's relationship is purely based on who can give the most affection to the other before they pass out due to overexposure to pure sunshine 
> 
> wlw and mlm solidarity babeyy  
> lesbiann will make everything better


End file.
